Historically, traditional mechanical slot machines included physical slot machine reels with a number of images permanently applied to each reel, for instance, twenty two images on each reel. In these machines, each image serves as a potential stopping point for the machine reel, allowing a player to determine whether he or she has won a prize. More recently, video slot machines have become popular, with an electronic display for the reels that may have any number of different images, thus affording the game designer and operator greater flexibility in the presentation of the game to the player. Further, the electronic display allows the game operator to change the appearance and the number of images on each reel.